Morning Coffee
by Mayu280
Summary: Cheren needs his morning coffee, but Touko has other ideas as to waking him up. (Has only one bad word, sorry)


**This is just a fanfiction I came up with at the moment and decided to make, so I hope you enjoy! The only real world thing I will include is a BB Curve (blackberry phone). Because I imagine her waking up like my sister would, check her phone for any messages. **  
**You can also search the story later with the same title on my blog! (Link on my profile)**  
**On with the story, dueces.**

_Touko's POV_  
I woke up, and I was home alone. It wasn't that big a surprise though. I could hear my mom all the way down to my closed room saying,  
"Touya! I need you to come with me to the doctor's office! Your Aunt Claudia got sick when coming to Unova!" I could hear her enough because she woke me up, but I barely budged. So when I woke up, my brother Touya was gone, and was going to come home in a cab only to leave again and visit our cousin Red at a motel in Castelia. But right at that moment, I was alone.

I suspected I would've slept twelve hours like on Saturdays, but it was 7:15 am! Ouch. I wanted to wake up at 10 or 9. So I grabbed my BB Curve from under my pillow and pulled up my covers. It was chilly.  
I never really actually played anything on my phone, I just checked for messages, which I always had from my friends in faraway regions. No messages. That's strange, I would at least have two. Just this one from Cheren. It read:

_Hey Touko._

_I heard your cousin Red came to Unova. _

_Can I come see?_

_Or not. Whatever._

_If I can't, could you text me back?_

_I'm really bored._

_Your friend, Cheren_

Awww... He wanted to see my cousin so he could get some nerdy autograph... Well, eff no he can't! Red is at Castelia, where my apartment is, but I wanted to spend my whole weekend here because I am exhausted from all this Champion work. So I left Drayden and Iris in charge. They would take care of it. Plus, Iris is now 11, she could very well manage to battle challengers alone. Just not take my post just yet.

So I decided to text back my unamused friend and told him to come over. Then, I just lied on my bed flat.

_Ding-Dong!_ Oh, crap. He got here faster than I thought! Must've been already dressed. I put on a fresh tank top quickly as I yelled,

"Come in!" And just as I pulled my last bit of shirt over my bellybutton he came into my room.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were changing," he said a bit red. "But at least you were pulling the last bit."

"Oh, don't worry. I was only putting on a cleaner shirt. No big. Sit down in that bean bag there and I'll be right back," I said. And I left to the kitchen and placed some chocolate chip cookies at the table.

"Yo, dude! Could you come down here, please?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming..." he said. Wow, he sounds REALLY sleepy.

"Whatcha need?" my monotone friend asked. I laughed and punched him playfully at the arm.

"First," I said, "Stop being so monotone! Loosen up a bit, statue! It's like you never came over when we were little." He looked up and yawned. Then he nodded for me to continue. "Second, chocolate coffee, or chocolate milk?" I asked

"Coffee," he said, "I need to wake up." I laughed. The way monotone people act is ever so funny to me. That's just like Cheren. Just the way I love him. L-like a friend, I mean.

I placed the chocolate coffee cups from Staryu Bucks I got last night for mom and me, but we ended up forgetting.

"Here," I said, "Your cold chocolate coffee from Staryu Bucks is served," I said smiling, stifling a laugh.

"Since when do you drink coffee? Even less from Staryu Bucks?" He questioned. I just rolled my eyes.

"Since this certain someone started taking me every Saturday morning to Staryu Bucks to get sleep off of his spec-covered eyes," I said.

"Oh, right. Sorry Touko. But if I don't drink my morning coffee, my brain doesn't function right. I'm not like you, ya know. I can't just open my eyes when I wake up and already be energetic," he said. I smiled to the ground as I sipped some of my coffee.

"Yeah, I don't know how I pull it off myself," I said. Then as I sat across from him at the table, I gazed into his cobalt eyes, and got the craziest idea.

I got up from the table, walked over to his left side and whispered into his ear,

"I know another way to wake you up." And I kissed his cheek, leaving him dumbfounded and paralyzed as I put my chocolate coffee back in the fridge.

_'I think we've had enough morning coffee,'_ I thought to myself

**So I hope you all enjoyed this little fic! I'm sorry if it's a little boring. I was lacking inspiration when I thought of it while waking up, but I had enough inspiration to write it!**

**Now you all can see that I also ship Checkmate, because I have a small crush on Cheren, just like Touko! **

**Love,**

**~Mayu**


End file.
